Full Throttle
Full Throttle is an American professional wrestling tag team currently competing in PrYde Wrestling and is composed of members Cody Scott and Tommy Guns. The duo arrived in PrYde in early March, joining their first wrestling organization and have made PrYde their home. They are currently in their second reign as the PrYde Xtreme Tag Team Champions, after defeating CBR and Skorp on the May 29th episode of Vindication. Promotions Wrestled for *PrYde Wrestling Background Information Friends since they were young, Cody Scott and Tommy Guns have teamed together since they graduated from high school. They tried to make it on their local wrestling circle and experience much success. While other teams dare to call themselves a "tag team", Scott and Guns have come together to make their claim as the only true tag team out there because of their extremely close bond with one another. PrYde Wrestling After being noticed by PrYde’s Logan Rutherford, Full Throttle was brought in to compete in the tag team division. The two are a deadly combination of speed and high-flying ability. They are looking to make a big splash in the PrYde’s Tag Team Division and hope to win multiple tag team titles in PrYde. On March 25, 2008, Cody Scott won a match against Brandon O'Neal and Jimmy Dowd to earn the two a Xtreme Tag Team title shot against the champions, Brick Carver and James Hughes, also known as the Dynasty. Tag Team Champions for the First Time On April 5, 2008, Full Throttle faced off against the Dynasty, Brick Carver and James Hughes, for the PrYde Xtreme Tag Team Championships in a hardcore match at PrYde's Fatal Fools Day. After a grueling match against the two, Tommy Guns was able to hit his patented "Chopper Dropper" frog splash for the three count and Throttle's first championship reign. Full Throttle's first title defense was announced on April 7, 2008. Their opponents would be Brandon O'Neal and Insomniac (Damage Control) and Brian Well and Jimmy Dowd (Well N' Dowd). The match would be contested in a Hardcore Match. After a grueling match that had to be continued after a double pin, Throttle member Cody Scott would crack Brandon O'Neal over the head with a chair, which allowed the team to retain their belts shamefully by disqualification. The two would be given their first week off from competition, but would return to face the team of Dave Payne and Justin Possible, known as "The Uprising". Full Throttle was able to pick up the victory after Guns rolled Scott onto Payne. On April 30, 2008, it was announced that Cody Scott would face Justin Possible for the PrYde World Heavyweight Championship in Amsterdam, The Netherlands. Possible would get himself disqualified by spitting in the referees face and did not release a Boston Crab. It was announced on May 7 that Full Throttle would defend their PrYde Extreme Tag Team Championships in a six team ladder match against The Uprising, Claude Baptiste Ranier and Skorp, Chris Moore and Mighty Mick, Damage Control, and Well 'N Dowd. Full Throttle would lose the belts to Skorp and Claude Baptiste Ranier, after being handcuffed to the turnbuckles by the Uprising and were unable to get to the ring and grab their titles. The Second Time Around After their dejecting loss of the Tag Team Championships, Full Throttle became refocused and hungry to win the straps again. Guns and Scott would get a win against Power Trip in the week following the loss of their tag team belts and get back to their winning ways. The two men would receive their automatic rematch against CBR & Skorp on the May 29th episode of Vindication. After Skorp no-showed and left his partner to defend the belts in a handicapped match, Guns and Scott would capitalize on the mistake and pin him after a "Chopper Dropper" from Guns and win the tag team belts. They became the first time in the history of PrYde to hold the PrYde Extreme Tag Team Championships two times. Championships and accomplishments **'PrYde Wrestling' - Xtreme Tag Team Champions (2 times) Finishing and signature moves :*'High Octane' - (Double Flux-Capacitor) :*Fifth Gear - (Complete Shot into Enzuigiri) :*Power-Plex - (Scott does a suplex plex, while Guns does a frog splash) Entrance Music *PrYde - "Miseria Cantare" by AFI Pro Wrestling record Championship Succession External Links NONE